A Dream's Reality
by DeathTwilight
Summary: "What do we do about him if he gets in our way?" The man's thin lips curled up into a smirk, his eyes darkening and his voice showing a hint of menace, "We will kill him if we have to. Link will be greeted with a most brutal death if he gets in our way."
1. Strange Sights

**This is a rewrite of A Wish for a Better Life, a terrible unfinished story that I gave up on years ago.** **There are so many differences to this one, that it could almost be considered an entirely different story, if not for the similar plot that will unfold in later chapters, as well as the characters that were in the old version. I've considered deleting the other story, but I'm far too stubborn to do so, so it is still up for viewing, if you're brave enough to read such monstrous crap. Anyways, this is the rewrite and is a LinkxOC story, with some minor pairings too. I've had this one up for quite a while and have decided to re-edit it.**

**Enjoy.**

_Chapter I_

_Strange Sights  
_

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

I always thought my life was different from others. That I had something unique happening to me that no one else would ever have.

I was just being foolish.

I knew deep down that my life was just the same as any other Canadian teenage girl. I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to be like _them. _

_Have you ever cried in bed at night? _I would ask.

_Of course. _They would say.

_Have you ever lost a friend from an argument? _I would inquire.

_Yes. _They would reply.

No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get away from this dull life. With everything repeating all the time, how could I? I'd just get stuck in the same situation over and over again. Like, for instance, _No! I didn't do my homework last night! I'm in big trouble! _That one irritates me too much.

So I had finally decided that everything that happened to me, happened to everyone else. That all the problems that I had to face, were the same as the ones that they were facing.

Of course this meant that I thought we all had the same childhood.

Again, I was very foolish.

_"Emily-Anna, my dear grand-daughter, I would like to give this to you as an early birthday gift. I will be gone for a while, so I won't be here for your birthday," my grandmother said to me, as she held out a small orange box. She placed it gently in my hands and smiled, green eyes shinning._

_"What is it?" I asked in an excited voice._

_She chuckled, "Open it and find out, my dear."_

_My light blue eyes widened as I removed the lid from the box. A necklace made of what looked like real gold, shined in the light from the lamp behind me. Though it wasn't just an ordinary necklace like the ones that you would see at jewelry stores. It was a medallion. Strange symbols were engraved along the edge of the medallion in silver, and in its center was a silver pentagram. Other than that, the chain and the rest of the necklace was all gold._

_"Wow..." I said in astonishment. "This is really pretty, Grandma! I love it!" I quickly took the gift out of the box and placed it around my neck._

_"Happy seventh birthday, Emily-Anna!" my grandmother embraced me into a warm hug, and I hugged her back._

_"Thank you, Grandma!" I smiled, "I can't wait to show this to all my friends!"_

_She smiled, "I'm happy that you like it. But, please promise me something, Emily," she began. I only looked up at her in curiosity. "Please, whatever you do, do not lose that neckless. Keep it by your side at all times and do not ever give it away."_

_"I promise," I said, smiling. I didn't want Grandma to leave. She was so amazing and she had all kinds of weird antiques. _I guess I'll just have to wait for her to come back_, I thought to myself as we began to get ready to go to the park._

_But she never did come back..._

"Emily-Anna! Come down for supper!" a female voice shouted.

I glanced up from my novel that I had been staring at, but not reading, for a couple of hours. That older female voice could only belong to one person.

"I'll be right there, Mom!" I called out in a rough voice. I had been home from school for the past two days because of an awful cold that I had caught from a friend. So the only other person's voice that I had been hearing for the past couple days was my mother's.

Finally gathering the energy to move from my spot on my small twin-bed, I managed to stand up and yawn, all of this requiring strength that I currently lacked. But, ignoring that fact, I stepped forward and nearly tripped from the numb feeling that had spread through my legs. "Dammit!" I cursed, as I made a struggling attempt to grasp my dresser to stop me from falling. "My legs are asleep!" _As expected from someone who has been lounging on a bed for the past three hours. _"Shut up," I growled, exiting through my dark wooden bedroom door. "Stupid conscience...won't leave me alone..." I muttered.

It's not that I'm crazy or delirious or anything. It's just that being cooped up in a small house with absolutely no other human contact besides from my own mother, really gives me the desire to not be alone whatsoever. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to hang out with my mom. No, she's the _real _crazy one here. Being alone for what feels like forever has made my conscience develop an irritating and nagging voice that won't shut up. I know that it's only my own thoughts that I'm hearing, but still, it's annoying.

I finally managed to come to the bottom floor of my house, after clinging on to the railing for support because of my stupid legs that are still asleep. The strong smell of sauce and meat reached me, as I walked into the cramped kitchen. The white table took up most of the room in the small kitchen, as well did the oak wood cupboards and cabinets. I don't know why Mother insisted on such massive furniture for such a small kitchen. Maybe it was because of the ugly purple and white stripped walls and the yellow tiled floor.

"Leftover...spaghetti...again..." I said in slight disgust. Mom's been serving the same thing for almost five days now.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Emily-Anna! What did I tell you about lacking a positive attitude? You'll never be successful in life if you continue to be like that," she frowned, pointing the wooden serving spoon in her hand at me. I just rolled my eyes.

Mother sat down across from me and brushed a long strand of brown hair out of her face. She smiled at me in sort of an odd way, before picking up her fork. "Eat. Or no TV for you," she said, before taking a bite of her meal.

I sighed. This day better end soon...

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

Dark stormy clouds covered the sky like a giant blanket, giving the land below it a dark appearance. The cold wind blew fiercely along the nearly dead trees and grass, breaking the long lasting silence that lingered through the air for so long. Though, it always looked this way. It always looked like a heavy storm was approaching, but it never did. The Sun hadn't shown itself in these lands for more than a century, and that was why every blade of grass, every flower, every tree leaf, had withered away.

This never mattered to the creatures that lurked within these lands. As long as they had a master to serve, they would never die like the rest of the living things had. As long as they had _him _to guide them, they would not give in to the never ending darkness, known only as death.

"For so long have I been waiting for the time to come," a tall cloaked figure said, as it stood in the eerie shadows that rested throughout the large room. "The long awaited moment is edging closer by the day, and soon it will be time to strike."

"So what are you going to do in the meantime, my Lord?" said another figure.

"What am I going to do in the meantime? I thought it was obvious? You and I both have our parts to play in the upcoming moment. The Goddesses have foretold the day, and we are needed to ensure that nothing alters the ancient scripts," came the first figure's reply.

"We?"

"Yes. You are my most loyal and trustworthy right-hand man yet to come. I need your cooperation in this for it to work," came the gruff reply of the tall figure.

"What is it you wish me to do, my Lord?" the other said, stepping out of the shadows and into the little bit of light there was.

"You must find the girl, to befriend her, and gain her trust." The figure lowered his gaze to meet that of his inferior, steely glint in his eyes, "It is crucial to our operation that she suspects nothing of you."

The figure eyed his master with hesitation, but nonetheless replied with a small nod of the head, "Yes, my Lord."

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

"Emm, Emm, Emm! You're finally back! YAAAAAAYY!" That loud voice which shrieked with happiness, was way too familiar to my ears, but before I could turn around to see the owner of the high pitched voice, a pair of peachy white arms embraced me from behind in a death-gripping hug. Or as my internet browsing obsessed friends would like to call it...a glomp.

"Sophie...I can't...breath!" I choked out between gasps.

"Oh, sorry." Her grip loosened slightly, as she giggled into my shoulder, "I missed you, Emm-Emm! Kartney said you were sick and wouldn't be coming to school! It's only been two days, but man, does it ever get boring without you!"

I took the time to breath in deeply after almost being choked to death, and grabbed Sophie's wrists, trying to pry her off. "Well, that doesn't mean you have to give me a life-threatening hug!" I exclaimed, still attempting to pull the strawberry blonde off of me. But for a scrawny girl, Sophie was quite strong.

"Looks like the two lovers are sharing one of their moments again," came a cool voice.

I looked up, but once I did, I felt my stomach churn, and my face go red. "You," I spat the word out like venom, and glared at the tall, slim boy that stood in front of me in the crowded hallway.

"Oh, is that really the way to greet a friend, especially after not seeing each other in two days?" he said, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Jace," I coldly addressed the blonde boy, "if you're really my friend, then you wouldn't insult me, and you'd know that hugging-"

"Glomping," Sophie corrected.

"Glomping...is very common amongst my friends. No matter the gender," I said in a matter-of-fact-way.

"But Jace IS our friend, Emm-Emm! I still don't know why you don't like each other," Sophie said, finally letting go of me, and skipping off down the hallway. "Well, see ya! I got to get to class!"

"What the hell, you jerk!" I growled, slapping Jace on the head. "You very well know that I'm not into that sort of thing! I'm straight!"

Jace laughed as if I hadn't even hit him and shoved his hands down his jean pockets, "Yeah, but you know, Sophie isn't."

I scoffed, as we walked down the hall towards our destined class, history, and folded my arms across my white blouse covered chest, "Yes, but it's not like she's coming on to me! We've been friends since first grade, and I even know who she likes! So don't joke about those kind of things. She's our friend, no matter what her gender preference is."

"Well, I just thought you'd be a bit more uncomfortable around her, is all."

"What's there to be uncomfortable about?" I snapped. "Even if she did like me, I couldn't return her feelings, not just because I'm straight, but because relationships are a waste of time!" As if I wasn't angry enough, his response almost made the frown on my face hurt.

"Why? Is it because of a past relationship that makes you feel this way?" He looked at me and his expression darkened to a more serious one, "Or...is it because a certain someone wouldn't return your feelings?"

And that's when my heart sank. This feeling that tore at my heart was one of the things that brought me to my conclusion. That I was no different then any other teenage girl. That my life was filled with the same situations and heartbreaks as anyone else. That everything that happened to me, happened to them.

I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes at the sudden memory, the day of heartbreak and realization. There was no way I could let anyone see me cry, especially Jace. I couldn't possibly let him know about my sensitivity.

"I-I have to go...to the washroom...bye," I muttered, walking off in the opposite direction, leaving an amused Jace behind.

I wanted to be alone, and hoped that the washroom would be empty, but my hopes died once I entered the white tiled room.

"Kartney?" I said softly, looking at the tall brunette leaning over the counter, brushing her long locks of hair. My best friend.

She abruptly stopped brushing her hair and turned around, still leaning over the counter. Her chocolate brown eyes widened at the realization, and a large smile graced her lips, "Emm!" she exclaimed, and in the blink of an eye, she was hugging me. "Hey, you're back! How're you feeling?" she said, letting go and stepping back.

"Okay, I guess," I forced myself to smile, and shoved my previous thoughts at the back of my head.

"Yeah, you sound much better too since the last time I saw you." Kartney looked down at her watch and frowned, "I gotta go. I have a meeting with the school council in five minutes and I need to get my stuff from my locker. I'll see you later, Emm. Oh, and remember to come have lunch with our group by the river," she smiled, quickly exiting the room.

"Yeah..."

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

The buzzing sound of a bell rang out through the chilly air, signaling the students of West Side High School dismissal for the day. Though excitement and chatter followed the students out of the large brick building, it surely seemed to calm down an ounce once each student managed to file out of the crowded hall and into the chilly air of mid October. For that it seemed almost impossible for any student to not notice, no matter how caught up they were in a conversation amongst their friends, the dark clouded sky looming above them in almost a threatening way, so dark that any one unaware of the time of day would think it was midnight. The only logical explanation to the sky's sudden dark appearance was that a storm was coming...or so the people who now walked on the streets in the small town would think... Though in reality, the hidden meaning behind it all was only discovered by one bystander...one tall, slim boy with messy locks of blond hair, who stood away from the moving crowd, smiling at the sight.

With a small chuckle, the boy's smile turned into a smirk, before his forest green eyes darkened. "Now's the time," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

I rushed out of the school building in a panic. My science class partner had borrowed my book and hadn't returned it, which I needed for homework, and I had to get home soon to get ready for work. What was I to do? I was in such a hurry, that I nearly lost my footing, as I dashed out onto the school yard, looking for any signs of my science partner. And it wasn't helping that my shoulder length, red-brown hair was blowing harshly in my face from the howling winds that had picked up in the air. I struggled to pull my hair back out of my face while frantically looking around. I was so distracted, that I didn't even realise that I had walked right into someone...until a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Uwaah...?" I breathed, my blue eyes widening at the sudden sight.

"Emm, are you okay?" Jace said, looking down at me with worried eyes.

I couldn't speak. To have someone like Jace hug me...let alone worry about my well being was way too strange. He was cocky, a smart ass, witty, careless, and always insulting me. So what on earth...?

"We gotta get you out of this wind. You still have a bit of a cold, right? C'mon," Jace quickly released his hold on me, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the back of the school.

My body felt numb, as he dragged me to shelter from the harsh wind. Surprisingly, I suddenly felt very warm, even though the air was frigid. What's happening to me? I quickly shoved the thought to the back of my mind. I had to say something to the jerk in front of me, or else he'd end up doing something stupid.

"W-what the hell, Jace?" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing? Let go!" I frantically tried to pry his hand off of my wrist, but the jerk ignored it and continued walking. "Goddammit, Jace! Don't make me kick you where it hurts!" I growled, clawing at his wrist now.

"Shut up," Jace said in a monotone voice, glancing back at me with cold eyes. "I have to show you something important, so shut up."

My eyebrows furrowed, and I opened my mouth to yell at him for telling me to shut up, but decided against it. My throat was already hurting enough.

I looked down at the ground that I was being forced to walk across, and then noticed something. My eyes darted up, scanning the area through my messy hair which blew in my face, and saw something that I never thought I'd see in my entire life. Behind me, off in the distance, was the high school and lake behind it. But further from the school and closer to me, the dark grass slowly became clumps of moss and dirt, as we walked farther away from the building. Some flowers started to appear, some of which I'd never seen. Though the one thing that really caught my attention once my eyes left the ground and looked ahead, was the large oak trees and tall stems of grass that towered over us. I glanced farther ahead, but only saw more large trees and strange plants. Where was I? As I recall, there was no forest near our school. I turned around, only seeing more trees. There were no buildings in sight.

"What happened to the school? Where are we? Where are you taking me?" I panicked, claustrophobia that I didn't know I had finally kicking in.

"You'll see," was all he said, as he kept calmly walking forward through the narrow path which began to form.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "How can I trust someone like you?"

I couldn't see it, but I knew that he was smirking. "You don't," he said, ending our short conversation with me confused and angered.

A dizzy feeling came over me, and I found myself struggling to walk straight, while I was quickly being led through the dense forest.

It felt like an hour had went by, but as I looked at my watch, we had only been walking for 15 minutes. "Jace," I sighed in annoyance, "for the last time. Let. Go. Of. My. Wrist!" My eyebrows raised when his hand started to let go of my wrist. Is he actually listening to me for once? However, my moment of confusion turned to anger, as he moved his hand from my wrist to my hand. "Ugh, figures you'd do something like that," I muttered.

He glanced back at me with a smirk playing at his lips. "We're almost there," he said.

"Almost where?" I frowned. Seriously, I'll be late for work because of him.

"You'll see," he repeated.

"Grrr..." That's it. I give up. It's impossible to get any info out of him.

My eyes widened as I looked at my surroundings. The strange forest started to end not too far from where I was being dragged along, and the area seemed to get brighter. The grass became thicker, and there were fewer trees as we walked further. Finally, the forest ended, and the sun, in all it's shinning glory, came into view, causing me to squint.

If this was a cartoon, then my jaw would have surely dropped, for that what I saw was the most breath-taking scenery I had ever laid my eyes upon. Only a few feet away from us was a cliff, with an enormous lake surrounded by mountains off in the distance. I wasn't too sure, but past the fog covered mountains was what looked like the faint outline of a castle.

"What do you think, Emm?" Jace grinned, looking back at me from where he stood. I didn't even notice that he had let go of my hand.

"Uh..." it was surprisingly hard to avert my attention from the view to him. "Wh-where...where are we...?" I managed to choke out.

Jace smiled and gestured his arm to the view in front of us. "Well, Emm," he said, clearly trying to stop himself from smirking, "We're in Hyrule."


	2. Hyrule Castle Town

**OK, so here's the second chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted my story! This chapter has also been re-edited.  
**

_Chapter II_

_Hyrule Castle Town  
_

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

My breath caught in my throat, as I stared blankly at the teenager in front of me. "Umm...what? I thought you were gonna say something like, 'This is my secret hideout place that I found sometime ago' or something," I crossed my arms above my chest with my left hand stroking my chin in a thinking pose. "...But now that I think about it, that wouldn't make much sense, since there's no forest in our town," my eyes narrowed when I looked back at him, after glancing at the amazing scenery. "Wait...what's 'Hyrule'? Some kind of...Greek name or something...?"

Jace laughed lightly at my quizzical expression and smiled, stretching his hand out towards me. "Care to find out, milady?" he said in a mock British accent.

I raised an eyebrow at his hand, before chuckling at him, "Your sense of humour always sucks, you know that, right?" Before I even realized what I was doing, my hand was in his, and he was carefully leading me down a rocky slope on one side of the cliff.

The tall boy was still smiling as he continued down the slope while helping an extremely nervous me. Though I was shaking during this process, I was also frowning, because of the navy blue, knee-length skirt that I was wearing. I knew exactly why I was frowning, it was because of the theory as to why the blonde was smiling as he climbed down. What was this theory that I had come up with? That Jace was smiling because he was almost directly under me, though a few feet further down, and I had a skirt on. So I had decided that once we reached the bottom I would kick him, just in case he was being a pervert.

I heard Jace jump down and land on the grass, and looked over my shoulder to see him reach his hands out at me. I sighed in slight annoyance, but obeyed his silent command and clumsily jumped into his arms, almost causing him to fall over.

This was the part that reminded me of a sappy, over done romance novel, which caused my sense of control and annoyance to reach its limit. His oddly strong arms held me up against him in the air, with me positioned in a way so that I was facing him, and our faces were very close. I could feel a blush creep up on my cheeks, this clearly being one of the worst signs possible. Well, at least for me it was. Thoughts rushed through my mind and a smirk formed on my lips. I might have just gotten one of the best ideas in my entire life.

"Hey, Jace," I said softly, our eyes locking. My eyes searched his face, and then widened in pretend shock, "You've got a really big pimple on your forehead."

He seemed to have bought my little act, for that his eyes widened in horror, and a gasp escaped his lips. _This is my cue_, I thought, preparing my next move.

"RUIN THE MOMENT!" I shouted, kneeing him in the groin, which of course, made him let go of me and fall back in pain. I staggered back, trying to keep my balance, all at the same time holding back a fit of laughter.

"Son of a bitch!" he groaned, struggling to get up. "What the hell was that for, Emm?" he yelled, a glare firmly placed on his face.

I shrugged. "You're a pervert," I stated, acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He was already back up on his feet, only a slight look of pain visible on his face. "How?" he inquired. Then his eyes moved down to my skirt and realization hit him hard, his mouth forming the shape of an 'oh'.

"But, I wasn't looking at your-"

"Ah, shut up! It was an excuse for me to hurt you!" I said, interrupting his protest.

"Hey, why are you always wearing skirts and blouses anyways? It's seems too formal for you," Jace looked at me oddly, as if he had just noticed now that formal clothing was my casual wear.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "'Cause my mom has a problem with me wearing 'normal' clothes. She thinks I should always look my best no matter where I go. She won't even let me buy my own clothes, even though I have a job. Speaking of which," I looked down at my watch, "I'm late for work because of you, so now that we're down here, you better hurry up and take me to where it is that you want to show me, before I sack you again."

I couldn't tell if it was fear in his eyes or something else, but he nodded anyway, walking towards the lake and gesturing me to follow him.

The lake was fairly large, with a waterfall draping down one of the mountains and into the clear water. I observed the scenery once more, as we walked around the lake, while thinking about how this place would look like it came out of a My Little Pony movie or something if a rainbow was added to the view. Maybe this was were I was. My Little Pony Land or whatever it's called.

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

"Yeah, so," I stretched, yawning as I did so, while walking in a large field of grass. We had finally left the strange waterfall area, and had walked on a path through one of the surrounding mountains, which had led us to this open land that we were now walking on, "it's been fun walking around this strange place for about an hour and a half and all, but, when are you gonna tell me where the hell we're going?" I said, irritated. Seriously, I don't even know why I didn't run back into the forest after he had let go of my hand when we were up on the cliff. I could be at work right now getting paid. Instead I'm in 'Lala Land' wandering around with Mr. I'm-better-then-you-so-deal-with-it.

Jace looked back at me, before pointing at the now visible castle in the distance. "There," he said, turning back around.

I think I choked on my breath when I saw him point to the castle, because I started to have a small coughing fit. "...There...?" I said. My throat was sore now. "What is it? Some kind of museum? I...really don't understand the logic of this place, you know that, right?"

"There is no logic to this place. At least, not your kind," he said simply, confusing me even more.

"Hmm...For some reason I feel like there's a hidden message in what you just said."

I could see Jace tense up a bit, though he didn't stop walking.

My eyes narrowed at his action and I could feel anger boiling up inside of me. "Hey! How dare you insult me in such an un-straightforward kinda way! My logic isn't bad!" I pointed at him accusingly behind his back.

Somehow I could tell he was rolling his eyes when he said, "My god, you're so stupid!"

...And basically, that's what happened for most of the time we walked. I would ask him something. He'd reply. I'd be confused. He'd insult me. I'd sack him...

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

"We're almost there," Jace said. He was right. As we walked up a large, grassy hill, the castle was plain in sight. Actually, it wasn't just a castle. Sure, large walls and a moat were surrounding it, but I could see some rooftops poking out into view. Not to mention the faint sound of voices and music. Was someone having a party?

"Finally!" I exclaimed somewhat happily.

"Now," Jace said in a stern voice, which by the way is very rare of him. He turned around and his eyes locked with mine. "There's something very important that I must tell you," he then looked at me up and down. I could feel myself blush from anger and embarrassment. "I know this is going to sound weird, but you have to trust me on this-"

"But, when we were in that strange forest you said to not trust you," I bluntly pointed out. I could tell he was getting frustrated for interrupting him.

"Yes, I know that I said that, but this situation is different. Just ignore what I had said earlier for the time being. Listen, Emm," he took a step closer to me, "this town is different...no this entire place is different. It's the kind of thing that you've never seen in your life. One of the reasons is because...they can't see you. You're invisible to every existing life form in this place."

I blinked at him with a very calm expression on my face. I was currently making a mental note as to not befriend crazy people. Why? 'Cause they do stuff like this to you.

"Soooo..." I shifted from side to side, "what you're saying is, is that you're crazy. Ah. I get it now. You wanted to prove your craziness to me by bringing me here and then telling me something stupid. But you know, you really didn't need to do this in order for me to believe you. I would've believed you anyway."

"You moron! I'm not crazy! I'm telling you the truth!" he yelled, whacking me on the head.

"Oww..." I rubbed my head and pouted at him.

"Jeez..." he sighed, looking off in a random direction. "As long as you wear those clothes no one will be able to see you."

I gaped at him, "My clothes? Wha- are you making fun of my outfit?" I gave him the most evil death glare I could muster.

"N-no," he defended, putting his arms out in front of him while smiling nervously. "Well... actually yes, but that's besides the point! As long as you wear clothes from your wor- I mean from West Side Town, then you'll be invisible here! But if you get clothes from here, then people will be able to see you."

"How does that even make any sense?" I said. So annoying...

"Would you like me to show you?" he asked, moving his hand out towards me. "If we walk in there, no one will be able to see you. It'll be like you're a ghost or something...or that chick from Fantastic Four..."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Might as well, now that I'm here, "Alright, let's go," I said, walking past him while completely ignoring his hand. I knew he was frowning behind my back, before catching up with me.

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

Once we walked on the bridge over the moat and in through the gates, I stopped walking and gaped at everything before me. I didn't think that this was what I was going to see. Honestly, I felt like I was in one of those movies like Lord of the Rings or something. Actually, I felt like I was re-living grade 4 history class.

There we stood in a narrow street, on my left was the outer wall, and on my right was a series of small buildings all in one row. The dirt path led out into what looked like a town square, with crowds of people everywhere, and one man playing a lute. So that's where the music was coming from.

"Uh...are we...where are we? Why does everything look like it came out of a medieval movie?" I asked, when we walked into the town square.

"This," Jace crossed his arms and smiled, "is Hyrule Castle Town."

"Hyrule...Castle Town...?" What? There's not many castle towns left in the world, but I know for a fact that there is no castle town anywhere where we live. Then again, the beautiful waterfall and mountains, the strange forest with odd plants, the long grassy field and rolling hills... An empty feeling formed at the pit of my stomach, as I gulped nervously.

"So, shall we continue on?" Jace looked back at me, gesturing to the crowds of people who were going about their daily lives. "You want to prove me wrong about them not being able to see you, right?" He started to walk towards the crowd.

"J-Jace!" I called out over the loud sounds, "We're...we're not in West Side Town anymore, are we?"

Jace turned around and gave me a look that clearly said 'no shit'.

My eyebrows furrowed in frustration, "No! I mean...what I mean is, we're not in town anymore. We're not in...this world either, right?" I felt like I was the crazy one, saying such a thing.

"Heh," Jace laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and smirking at me, "So you finally figured it out. Took you long enough. You really are slow."

"Geh!" Screw it. Yes, it's hard to believe that I'm in a different world, but I can't come up with any good excuses to explain this phenomenon. The only thing that seems to make sense is that we _are _in a different world. But that's crazy right? Right? Oh well, the best way to handle a situation is to be calm about it. I can't freak over this. Even if it hurts my brain.

I looked up in time to see Jace disappear in the crowd. That asshole! Walking away from me! I didn't hesitate to follow him farther into the busy town square, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"E-excuse me," I said walking up to a man sitting by the large fountain in the middle of the place. "Have you seen a teenage boy with blond hair and a red shirt walk by?"

The man said nothing, and just continued to sit there and watch people pass by.

"Helloooo..." I waved my hand in front of his face, but I saw no sign of reaction. He didn't even blink. That's when I felt my heart sink. I quickly turned around and looked about frantically. Deciding on what my next move would be, I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "HELLO!" Again, nothing happened. I could feel my heart race at my sudden realization. Jace was right. I am invisible.

I felt something jerk at my arm, causing me to yelp, as I was pulled out of the crowd on the other side of the town square. My eyes darted to my arm where the hand was and then to the person's face.

"You asshole!" I shouted, kicking the blonde in the shin. "What the hell, Man? Why would you just walk off without me in this foreign place? That's just cruel!"

"So is kicking me," Jace winced, letting go of my arm.

"A-anyways..." I stuttered, looking down at my shoes to hide my flushed face, "what you said earlier...dammit...you're right, I guess."

Jace chuckled and smiled at me with warm eyes. "Come on, let's go," he said, grabbing my arm again and leading me out of the area. Seriously, I think he has more mood swings than me. And that's saying something.

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

**Yeah, I know it's a boring chapter. Not to mention short. But unfortunately, without it the story wouldn't be able to progress. So yeah. By next chapter it'll be much more interesting, because the next chapter won't just mainly consist of talking. But I hope that this chapter helped you know a bit about their personalities and what kind of friendship they have. Ahh...character development...can sometimes be boring.**

**Anyways, please review! Criticism is much appreciated! Flames will be used to burn Miley Cyrus merchandise!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas!**


	3. Man, I Feel Like a Ninja

**Alright! Chapter 3 is here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted! Oh and sorry for my lame attempt at humour in this chapter... Also, I'm really sorry for the long wait. Yes, I deserve a virtual slap across the face, because I don't really have any excuses, besides the fact that I'm really lazy.**

_Chapter III _

_Man, I Feel Like a Ninja_

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

I don't think I've ever been so frustrated in my entire life. Jace had led me to a more quiet part of the town to find some clothes for me. He told me to remain seated on the bench outside of a post office, while he went off to run a few errands. That was almost two hours ago.

I sighed, lazily brushing a strand of hair out of my face and re-positioning myself on the wobbly bench. Though through all of this boredom, there was one thing that held my attention. I rummaged through the brown leather bag that I loosely held in my hand for about the 50th time in the past hour, looking at the items with a mixture of interest and boredom. I pulled out a simple...what looked to be a short baby-blue dress, but before Jace had left to do his errands he argued that it wasn't a dress, but a tunic. I refuse to believe such a thing. The fabric was borderline soft, and I could see the stitch marks running along the sides and around the v-neck collar. The sleeves were long and flared out at the ends, giving the piece of fabric a bit of a nice look.

Once more I examined the other part of the outfit, a slightly stretchy dark blue pair of leggings that went down to my knees when I had tried them on, and a simple pair of brown leather boots. A part of me wanted to wear them and go around with an old English accent, pretending to be a part of the crowd, while the other part of me wanted to chuck the outfit into a volcano. Too bad Jace told me to wait here in my normal clothes.

This outfit that I had once again stuffed back into the bag, was not what had held my attention throughout my time sitting on the bench. It was the middle aged man who cowered behind his door from across the cobble stone street. His presence had immediately caught my attention, and I'm pretty sure it was vice versa. See, all this time I've been sitting here, apparently invisible to the naked eye while wearing these clothes. But every time I move on the bench, the man would yelp in fear. I guess through his eyes all he saw was a bench that was being moved by an unknown source.

Wait. Why was I listening to Jace in the first place? My bored expression was quickly replaced with a smirk, as I stood up and stretched. Fine. I'll wait here, just like he asked. But that doesn't mean I won't have fun while waiting.

I glanced back at the frightened man, before grabbing onto the bottom of the wooden bench and lifting it upwards. I raised my eyebrows, surprised at how light the bench was.

"Sorry, Man, but I'm bored, so you're just gonna have to make do," I said, raising the bench above my head. I started to spin around, the object moving along with me, then placing it back down in it's original spot so I could observe the havoc that I had caused.

Yep, I was right. I smiled, as the man screamed, running out of his house and into a less deserted part of the town. I could hear him yelling various things, some of it being "Ghost!" and "Cursed bench!". I laughed.

I'm not sure if it was karma, or bad luck, but it definitely hurt.

"Hey!" I shouted, rubbing the small bump on my head where I had been hit. I looked over to see Jace standing there with one bare foot. Then I looked down. Yep, he had thrown his shoe at me. So scratch out what I said about karma and what not, cause of course, it was only a moron off his leash.

"I told you to wait here!" Jace exclaimed, pointing to the bench. "Meaning, stay seated on the bench!"

"I did!" I shouted back. I wasn't about to lose this battle. "I sat there for _two _hours! When you tell some one that you'll be right back, it doesn't mean that you can run off and leave them like that for that long! You're lucky that I didn't just get up and leave!" I sat back down on the bench, and stared at the ground, making sure that my hair was covering my face. I didn't want him to see the tears that were beginning to leave my eyes.

My eyes widened, as an arm wrapped itself around my shoulders.

"Look, I'm sorry," I heard him say, his voice was much softer now. "I didn't mean to be that long. I was looking for an inn with available rooms, but hey, this town is swarmed with travellers that are always staying in the inns, so it was hard to find a place to stay. But after so long, I did manage to find one," his right hand moved to my face, and with little effort, he lifted my face towards him. "Where does it hurt?" he said, placing his hand gently on my head. I winced when he touched the small bruise. "Again, I'm sorry. I was just angry for the commotion you caused. And it'll be fine, it should be gone by tomorrow," he said, referring to the bruise. The next thing he said made it obvious that he knew what I was thinking, "And yes, the room that I rented has two beds, 'kay? I'm not a pervert."

Once again, I had shocked myself, for that I only realized that I was laughing before it was too late. Big mistake.

His hand left my head and went to wipe the tears off my face. He smiled warmly at me, leaning in close. He rested his forehead against mine, his green eyes meeting my blue eyes. I could feel my cheeks burn, and his warm breath, as his lips came closer to mine.

"Unless, of course," our lips brushed against each other slightly as he continued to whisper, "you want to share a bed."

"PERVERT!" I yelled, kicking him off the old bench.

He replied with a painful groan.

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

Night had reached the town, the moon's light streaming in through the large window, casting shadows throughout the small room. A yawn escaped my lips, as I lazily stretched in the small bed, gazing up at the cracked ceiling. There was definitely no way I could sleep in this situation. Who could? After figuring out that your annoying classmate has dragged you into some sort of 'fantasy land', and you had no time to grab your stuff and say good bye to your friends and family, of course you wouldn't be able to sleep. I still can't convince myself that this is all real either.

I glanced over to my right, where Jace was passed out on his bed, snoring softly. That bastard. Who does he think he is, anyway? I refrained myself from frowning at him, and instead let my eyes wander around the wooden room. The room was very plain and boring, not worth the description, so I decided to stare at the window.

Suddenly, I got an idea, and after thinking about it, I felt like an idiot for not realizing it in the first place. I stealthily pulled the blanket off of me and tip-toed to the window. I quickly scanned the area outside, deciding it was safe enough. I may be on the second floor, but luckily, the window is directly above another window with a balcony. I smiled. It was time to make my escape.

I decided to stay in my original clothes for now. I really didn't want to change in this room, just in case Jace woke up. Digging through my backpack as quietly as possible, I managed, with the little amount of light, to find the light blue ribbon that I was going to use in my sewing class. I grabbed the back pieces of my brown hair and tied them up in a short ponytail, leaving a few short strands and my bangs in the front. This would have to do.

Soon, I was balancing on the window sill, backpack on and the bag of clothes tied around my wrist, preparing to jump down to the balcony. I just hoped that whoever was in the room below wouldn't awaken to the sound of my jump.

"1...2..." I leaped off the ledge, landing with a hard thud on the stone balcony below, gripping onto the railing for balance. I winced at the sharp pain rushing from my feet to my legs. I always hated jumping off of things, but I had a feeling that this method of escape would be better than just walking out the front door. After hearing the bedroom door open when we arrived in the afternoon, I knew that its loud creaking sound would probably wake up not just Jace, but everyone else at the inn.

Within about five minutes, I had managed to leave the inn, and was out in the deserted streets of Hyrule Castle Town. It wasn't too cold out, just a small, cool breeze would appear every now and then. The air was surprisingly clear, in fact I don't think I ever breathed in such nice air before, with all the air pollution back at home. I smiled, this wasn't that bad. The night was quite refreshing.

I picked up a brisk pace, as I walked along the cobble stone streets. I knew that I was still invisible, but other than the guards, there was still some people lingering around, homeless people, I think. Even though they couldn't see me, I didn't want to be near them for too long, because some of them looked really drunk and creepy, and I felt unsafe.

I faintly remembered the path that we took from the gate to the inn, so it wasn't too long before I had reached the town square, and it took even less time for a great amount of disappointment to wash over me, as I realized that the gate was closed once it had come into view.

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath, glaring at the gate. I had managed to escape the inn unnoticed and found my way here without getting lost, and after all that, the gate was closed. Just great.

I paced around the stone castle walls, taking in it's appearance. It was one hell of a tall wall, and would be a pain in the ass to climb. Even if the stone blocks were deep enough for me to grab, I knew it would probably be no use.

It brought back memories of gym class, when we had to do rock climbing, and I wasn't even able to do that. I had tried so hard to maintain a decent grip, but I kept falling. Of course Jace was great at it. He's always been amazing at sports, to the point where it was slightly creepy. Then there was Sophie. Such a petite girl, but amazing when it came to sports that required strength. She was always shocking her gym teachers because of her skills. Kartney was definitely more brains than brawn, but even she had her moments, and I remember how happy she was when she reached the top of the rock climbing wall. As for me, I was just down right pathetic when it came to that stuff. I'm not even a fast runner.

I sighed. I think climbing the wall wasn't even an option in my case. If it were someone else in my position, then maybe they could pull it off, but as for me, it was hopeless.

There was two guards standing by the gate, as still as can be. Man, that must be a horrible job. Beside one of them was what looked like the levers that opened the gate and the bridge, and I wondered how much strength someone would have to have in order to pull them. After all, it was a large steel gate and a large wooden bridge.

Maybe I could come up with a ridiculous plan and have it actually work like in the movies. That would be awesome. The only things I can think of, are either finding a way to distract them, like maybe start a riot which seems pretty impossible considering the fact that I'm invisible, and have them move away from the gate, or take advantage of my invisibility, and sneak up on them and knock them out. I'll go with the second one. It seems less like a waste of time.

This was the highlight of my life so far. I felt as though I was in a really cool action movie where I had to escape from prison, and had to devise a plan to leave unnoticed. I'm not sure if I'm really all that good at being stealthy, but I definitely felt like I was having a real smart moment, finally being able to put the devious side of my personality to good use.

According to Jace, I, as well as my stuff can't be seen since it's from "our world". Which means that if I'm going to use an object to knock these guys out, since I'm not all that familiar with pressure points and they're both wearing armour, which would make it all the more difficult, then it'll have to be an object that belongs to me. Or...

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to find a blacksmith's. There was a sign hanging outside of the place, but it was in some weird language that I'd never seen before. Inside the window, there was a dim light coming from the forge, and I could faintly see some of the weapons hanging on the walls, as well as armour and other various metal pieces. I could also make out what looked to be an anvil, so I guess I was in the right place.

First I tried for the door, but as expected, it was locked. So my next option was the window, which by closer look had a lock from the inside. I slowly pushed on a piece of glass, as it was a window that was divided into four squares, and dug my fingernails around the outline, tugging on it. Eventually, I had cracked it open and was able to pull out the small piece of glass. I felt bad for the owner, having his place being broken into, but there was an item in there that I was almost certain I would find.

I reached my hand in through the small space to see if I could touch the lock, and as expected, it was a lock that needed a key. I lifted up the end of my blouse, revealing the waist line of my skirt, and quickly snatched off the bobby pin that was there in place of a missing button. Now would be my first attempt at blindly picking a lock. I didn't really have much faith that this was going to work, but I found out that the lock was pretty weak, and before I knew it, I had succeeded in opening the window and had crawled through.

I tip-toed around the room, careful not to touch anything. I knew I couldn't be seen, but that doesn't mean that there would be no noise if I knocked anything over. I always had an interest in medieval weapons, so seeing them everywhere was quite dazzling. I had to try very hard to not get distracted, because it was very tempting to just pick up a sword and run off with it.

"Ahah!" I whispered to myself. I guess it was a habit that I whispered, even though I had already figured out that no one can hear me speak. I think it just came with the whole 'being sneaky' thing. I finally found the item that I needed. It was quite simple, and, yes, maybe I did go through too much trouble to get it, but I didn't care. It was just a long piece of metal bar, thick and light enough to carry. I wasn't even sure if this item would be here, I just kinda guessed. Metal bar in hand, and bobby pin back on my skirt, I was out the window and off towards the gate again.

I had to hide the bar behind my backpack so the guards wouldn't see a random floating piece of metal. I snuck behind the one closest to the levers first, and gulped nervously, hoping that this would work. With one, what I thought was good, swing on the head, the man hit the ground with a groan, and was knocked out cold. Either that, or he was faking it, but I doubt that's the case.

The other guard let out a yell that was mixed with what sounded like confusion and fright, then grabbed his sword, preparing to fight in his eyes, what looked to be a floating object.

"G-ghost! So the rumours are true!" he said, frightened. Okay...so maybe in his eyes it was a ghost. Whatever. I was having fun, and to me, that's all that really mattered at the moment.

I placed the bar down on the ground, startling the man in front of me, and walked up to him, snatching his sword away from his hands. He yelped, backing away slowly. I threw the sword off to the side, to buy me some time. He tried to make a grab at it, but by then, I was behind him with the bar in my hands.

Now that the guards were both unconscious and out of the way, all I had to do now was pull the levers. I gripped on to the first one, and with all the strength I could muster, I slowly pulled it back. I couldn't get the gate to open up all the way because it hurt my hands too much, but it was enough for me to slip through. I did the same with the second lever, and pulled it down far enough so it wasn't blocking the exit.

I slung my backpack over my shoulders and grabbed the metal bar and my bag of clothes. I was going to take one of the guards' swords, but I knew I'd feel bad if I didn't take the blunt object with me. I was growing slightly attached to that metal scrap.

The bridge was too steep for me to climb it, since I only opened it enough so I could leave through the gate. I ended up having to throw my backpack and the bag of clothes to the other side of the moat onto the grass, so it wouldn't get wet when I finally mustered up the courage to jump into the dark, murky water of the moat.

"What if...there's alligators down there or something?" I looked down at the blunt object in my hand, "I guess I'll be swimming with you, Blunty." I began to get into position for what I was hoping would be a safe swim."I'll give you a better name later," I said to the object, just before taking in a deep breath and jumping in.

It was freezing cold in the water, and it was even colder when I crawled out of the moat. Really, I had no choice but to change into my new outfit, or else I'd just freeze my ass off. So I quickly changed into the outfit, and immediately felt better. I put the wet clothes into the bag and tied it around my wrist. Finally, I'd be able to go home.

Within about five minutes of walking along the dirt path, I realized just how freakishly different it was outside at night. I changed my pace to a slight jog. I didn't want to stick around for too long when there was freakin' _monsters _lurking nearby. They looked like the things you'd see in video games and movies!

"Jace...what kind of frigged up world did you bring me to, Moron?" I muttered. Seriously, if I ever see him again, which I probably will because he'll most likely come back to school complaining to me about how I left, then I will definitely be kicking his ass with good ole' Blunty here.

And that's just about when one of the most horrifying things that I had ever experienced happened.

A large shadow appeared underneath my feet, and before I knew it, I was sinking into the ground. I shrieked, as the shadow began to envelop me, pulling me farther into the ground. I reached out, frantically trying to grab hold of something solid to pull myself up with, but alas, there was nothing. In seconds, the only thing that I could see was the starry blue sky, before the darkness covered me completely.

Darkness...

That's all I could see...

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

**Huzzah! That is the conclusion of chapter three. I was reading a bit of the original story for reference, because so far 99 percent of this rewrite has had nothing to do with the original. So far. But in this chapter, I had decided to take something out of...what was it...chapter 4? I'm not entirely sure, but yes if you are really bored and decide to read that piece o' crap of a story, then you'll know what I'm talking about. **

**Some other news, this is about the third official week of summer vacation for me. I've finished my exams, and I'm pretty sure that I passed them all...heh...My birthday was on the third, almost right after Canada day, and right before the fourth of July. So it wasn't the best time to celebrate because a lot of things were closed... But, hey, I'm 15 now, so woot! So those are some excuses as to why I didn't update since Christmas...but it was also because I'm drawing a Bleach fanmanga with an OC pairing. I've posted some of the pages on Deviantart, but not many. So I still gotta work on that. ANYWAYS ahem...enough rambling. I will try my best to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible, but I might need a bit of nagging and encouragement.**

**So I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I've become aware that there is a High School Musical manga, so all flames will be used to burn that.**


	4. Devious Secrets

**Here it is! Chapter 4! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews, ****favourites**** and alerts, everyone! **

_Chapter IV_

_Devious Secrets  
_

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

_I can't breathe. The air is too thick. I can't see. It's too dark._

All I could hear was my heart pounding loudly in my chest. I closed my eyes and moved into the fatal position. My head hurt from the lack of air. All of these things were happening, and I couldn't tell why. Was I scared? I felt like I was falling, for that there was nothing beneath me, but I couldn't tell for sure because everything was so pitch black.

_So dark…_

I remember now why I always had a light on when I went to sleep when I was younger. I was terrified of the dark. Not just the kind of darkness that if you waited a while, your eyes would adjust and you could see. No. I mean the kind of darkness that made you feel like you were suffocating because it was too dark for your eyes to adjust. At my old house, there were no street lights or porch lights outside, and my window was so small. That's why I always had a light, so I wouldn't be scared.

I thought I had overcome that fear… But the fact that I was shaking, must have meant I was wrong.

"Go away…go away…" I choked out. It was so hard to breathe, and this fear of darkness wasn't making it any better.

I opened my eyes, quickly shutting them again, after seeing that nothing had changed. Of course it was dark with my eyes closed, but it felt much better because I at least knew why it was dark when my eyes were closed, unlike the outside, where I had no idea as to what was causing it.

"I hate the dark…" I breathed deeply.

It was weird. Well everything that had happened so far was weird, but this was beyond confusing. It was as though the temperature increased by 1000 degrees. I quickly opened my eyes, gasping at the sudden change in temperature. It was boiling! Though I didn't really care too much about the heat, after I noticed that the darkness was quickly being eaten away by flames.

"Wh-what the?" I yelled out in surprise and fear. Before I knew it, the flames had completely engulfed the darkness, and I had to shield my eyes from the brightness it caused.

I couldn't bare it any longer. Sweat dripped down my forehead, as I choked out on the thick air. My headache seemed to be getting worse, and it wasn't long until I started to feel light headed. Dark blotches began to dot over my vision, but through all of this, it seemed that there was only one thought on my mind before I passed out.

_Why isn't there any smoke coming from the fire? _

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

Heavy footsteps hitting against the tall, dark grass interfered with the well balanced sound of the crickets and the gentle breeze that carried on throughout the midnight air. Each slow thud formed a rhythm, accompanied with the sound of soft breathing and the jingling noise of a chain.

The figure kneeled down, his black, leather armour wrinkling together slightly. A sigh escaped his pale lips, as he reached his black, gauntleted hand towards the motionless girl whom lay before him. He didn't need to take off his gloves to know what her temperature was, for that the moment he touched her arm, scorching heat rushed through his hand, causing him to wince.

"She's boiling…" he said in a raspy voice. "Curses, that means I am too late," his dark, red eyes trailed down to her neck, where a golden chain rested, the end of the necklace loosely tucked away underneath her shirt. He hesitantly made a reach for it, using the tips of his index finger and thumb to slowly pull it out to see. He hissed at the flash of pain that coursed through his fingers, jerking his hand away from the necklace. "The necklace is hot too."

He sighed once more, leaning back with his arms behind him for balance, "Really. By the Goddesses, who would have known that she would be able to set the shadows aflame so quickly? Curses… If I knew that was going to happen, then I should have saved her right away!" Unbeknownst to him, his eyes started to wander towards the girl, studying her features and posture. When he finally did realize that he was staring, he couldn't help but think of how accurate the description of her that he received from his master was. Though, he definitely couldn't prove that her eye colour was blue, until she woke up. There was absolutely no way he would touch her again, considering the fact that she would burn his flesh off. "So she either learns quickly, and deflected the shadow on her own, or...perhaps she is scared of the dark?," he questioned nothing in particular, as he stared at the sky with cold eyes and nursed his sore hand.

"I'm gonna say that it's the second one."

The man's eyes widened, quickly looking behind him to the direction where the voice came from.

A tall, young male stood a few feet away from him with his arms folded across his chest, his blond hair blowing gently in the wind.

"I still do not quite understand how you can always sneak by me without letting me sense your presence," the man said, glaring up at him with his red eyes. "Especially since you have been laying low for the past two years."

The blonde smirked, "Yes, Ryuu, you've already made it clear _several _times that you're jealous of my amazing skills."

Ryuu stood up from his spot on the tall grass, a sneer plastered on his pale face, "Tch. Who in the world could possibly be jealous of a buffoon such as yourself? Luck just always happens to be on your side."

The tall man snickered, completely ignoring his first comment, a smile tugging at his lips, "I guess you could say that."

"Anyways," Ryuu coughed into his fist at an attempt to clear his throat. He lazily looked at the man before him, while he held what seemed to be a bored and careless expression upon his face. But the blonde man knew better, having known Ryuu for many years. He knew that anytime the pale, black haired man looked careless, he was being serious. It took him quite a while to figure out about this quirk, but once he did, he felt a sense of accomplishment, and knew that it wouldn't be as confusing anymore when he talked to him. "About your previous comment; how do you know that the girl is scared of the dark?"

"I don't."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow, showing his curiosity to his words, "Well aren't you blunt. Then why would you say such a thing?"

A large grin formed on the blonde's face, as he glanced over to the teenage girl, "Honestly, finding out that Emm is scared of the dark, would definitely be a shock to me, because she's a stubborn, bitchy girl who will criticize just about anything. Although she's not all that athletic, if you piss her off enough, then she'll no doubt go out of her way to try to kick your ass. Even if she knows that she can't beat you up, she'll still try if she's angry enough. And I'm not saying that she's brave or anything, but I really can't imagine her as a wimp who's scared of something pathetic like the dark. But anyways, the reason why I picked option two, is because I really don't think that Emm has enough common sense and competence to be able to learn something so quickly. I mean, come on, it's not like she's Wonder Woman or something. She isn't powerful and I'm pretty sure she's got no experience in actual fighting."

Ryuu's eyebrows furrowed, confusion replacing his curiosity, "Wonder Woman? Who may that be?"

Silence lingered throughout the air for a moment, before the man finally said, "I-it's…a character…from a comic book…Uhh…she's also in some TV shows…" his words drifted off once he realized the utterly confused expression that Ryuu had on his face, "Ah…Never mind. That's not the point."

"My, my, Jace, I think you have been in the Human World for too long," Ryuu said, rushing his hand through his short black hair, sighing in faint exasperation. "Well, no matter. The fact is, she used the fire against the shadows all on her own. That wasn't supposed to happen. I sent those shadows to attack her, so I could then save her."

"What? That was what you were planning to do? Lemme guess, after you save her, supposing that she's still conscious, you were hoping that she'd feel grateful to you and then you could start a friendship, right?"

"Yes…but I-"

"Oh, and the whole fact that you're trying to befriend her is because Kiragan-"

"_Master _Kiragan," Ryuu interrupted, frowning deeply at the blonde, "And yes, for once you are right. As much as I hate to admit it…"

Jace scoffed, "It was obvious."

"Hmm," Ryuu turned away from him then, eyeing the female on the ground. "She is unconscious, and her body temperature is getting to the point that it will burn a whole through my glove if I try to go near her. I have to perform that spell, to calm down her nerves," he knelt over the girl once more, his eyes roaming over the small heat waves that emitted from her body. He closed his eyes and began to chant foreign, elegant sounding words. It wasn't long before a red-like mist surrounded him, its wavy shapes moving from him to Emily, soon engulfing her. The red mist flared about, until it slowly faded away into her skin.

"The heat is gone now. She should be waking up soon," Ryuu said, turning back around.

Jace gave him an odd look, showing his amazement and annoyance to Ryuu's magical capabilities, "Y'know, you're species is really screwed up."

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

I woke up to the sound of two men speaking, but I couldn't make out the words they were saying. My eyelids felt heavy, as if I had just been in a deep sleep. I couldn't recall falling asleep though. I blinked several times at the sky, trying to wake myself up completely, while at the same time admiring the billions of stars scattered throughout night. It was really beautiful, nothing I had ever seen, since stars were becoming more rare each night back home. My admiration was short lived though, for my attention was drawn back to the male voices. As I listened further, I noticed that one voice was very familiar. That's when I decided to sit up and turn to face the men.

"Ow!" I yelped, as I started to change my position. A sharp, throbbing pain unleashed itself onto my back the second I began to move.

The men abruptly stopped their conversation and rushed over, one of them sitting in front of me.

"Crap! Something must have happened in the fire! I thought you fixed her with your spell!" the all too familiar voice came out in a frantic, worried tone.

"That spell was meant for something completely different, you fool!" the other snapped at him. "I was not aware that she was injured."

I bent over, clutching my arms tightly and resting my head in my lap. My eyes were shut tightly, tears still managing to find their way out, as I cried in agony.

"Emm! Emm!" the owner of the familiar voice grabbed onto me. "What's wrong?"

"J-Jace…?" I sputtered out his name.

"Dammit, Ryuu! Do something!"

"Already on it," the man known as Ryuu said.

I looked up to see Jace right beside me with his face twisted in worry and panic, grasping my arms as some sort of way to try and comfort me or something. Either way, it was weird seeing him with that kind of expression. I then glanced over my right shoulder, seeing the shadowy fellow doing something incredibly strange. It was as if I was witnessing something from a video game or something along the lines of that. I wasn't entirely sure because I had never played any video games before. Even so, what I had seen right at that moment was a mixture of astonishment, confusion, and fear.

A dark purple mist-like substance formed in the air around him, swirling as he said what I would assume were words in another language. They might have just been gibberish. The mist drifted away from him, and rapidly picked up its pace, as it moved in the direction where I was sitting.

"Wh-what the hell is that?" I looked at the thing with wide eyes, fear clearly starting to show in me. "Jace!" I shouted, clutching on to his arms and ducking in front of him.

"No! Emm, it's alright! Don't hide! This thing's gonna help you with that pain in your back!" the blonde said back, moving me away from hiding and into the open, where the mist now was.

Before I could even think about what he had just said, the purple mist was spinning around me in a very fast motion. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what disastrous thing it could do to me.

"Jace!" I stifled a sob, gripping his hand tightly, "Make it stop!"

Jace took his other hand and lifted my face up to him, calmly saying, "It's okay, Emm. It's already over. You can open your eyes now."

My eyes shot open immediately, panic disappearing from me entirely. "What," I said blankly.

Oh, did I say that Jace was _calmly_ speaking to me? Oops, my bad. What I really meant was, he was speaking to me while trying very hard not to laugh.

"What the hell, Jace!" I shouted, letting go of his hand and whacking him on the head.

"Hey! What was that for!" he moved his hands in front of him in an attempt to shield himself from the beatings. "Your back is better, right?"

I abruptly stopped hitting the moron. I took a moment to move around a bit from where I sat, to see if I could still feel any pain, and alas, I could not.

"Huh? How's that even possible?" I said in wonder.

"That spell is not meant for major wounds. It only healed over the spots that were the worst, as well as making the pain vanish."

I looked back over to see the stranger who had spoken, and had saved me from what would probably have been a life time of aching pain.

"Wound?"

"Yes, the burn you got from the fire," he replied.

"Fire?" then it hit me. Escaping the town, having to swim in a mysterious moat and getting drenched, having to change into the new outfit that I so dearly hate, suddenly being trapped in some weird shadows, and then…and then the random burst of fire. Oh! And Blunty! I looked around me, and spotted a metal object laying in the grass a few feet away. "Blunty!" I exclaimed, momentarily forgetting all the other things I was thinking about.

"Blunty?" Jace asked, clearly confused.

I got up from my spot on the ground and walked over to the object, grabbing a hold of it, while taking the time to admire it.

"I am assuming it is that piece of metal she is hugging," Ryuu said, gesturing towards me.

Jace sighed in annoyance, probably thinking of something along the lines of how he thought I was a dumb ass, which would definitely earn him a punch in the face later on.

"Emm," Jace said, frowning at me.

I ignored him.

He sighed once more, pointing to the red eyed man, "Ryuu is the one who saved you from those shadows."

I decided to stop ignoring him.

"If it weren't for him, god knows what would've happened to you."

"What?" I looked over at the strange man who stood a few meters away from me. I glanced back at Jace, watching him nod. I took that as my queue to walk over to Ryuu. I stopped a couple feet in front of him, my eyes widening slightly at how much clearer I could see him now.

His hair was black, curly at the ends, and the fairly short strands hung above his eyes and over his pointed ears, down to his jaw. From a distance he just looked pale, but upon closer inspection revealed the light grey complexion in his skin. His eyes were a bright red around the pupils, mixed with a darker shade around the edge of the irises. He looked to be in his early twenties, and was clad in dark armour. All in all, the look seemed to fit him quite well, and he was quite attractive in an odd way. I think I even felt a blush creeping up on my face.

"Uh…thank you very much for saving me," I said, hesitating for a moment, before I did a small courtesy. What? If this was a medieval world of some sort, then something like that would be normal, right?

He chuckled lightly, grabbing my hand and bowing to me. He looked at me in the eyes and said, "Of course, Emily, there is no way I could bring myself to witness someone as beautiful as you, getting hurt."

Okay, at that point, I knew for sure that my face was bright red.

Jace coughed loudly, causing both of us to turn around and look at his scowling face, "Anyways, now that you two have met, or whatever, we must get down to business."

"Ah, yes, that is correct," Ryuu said, letting go of my hand and gesturing for me to walk with him to Jace.

The rude teen turned to me, a serious look in his eyes, "Emm, there's a reason why I brought you here."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And here I thought you just brought me here to make my mom worry, and to get me fired from my job. Or was that your reason? 'Cause if it is, well, I already knew that."

He rolled his eyes. "_No, _that is _not _the reason why I brought you here. Look, something really terrible is gonna happen here in this world very soon. That necklace of yours," he pointed to the golden medallion that hung around my neck, "is the key to the cause of this trouble. You see, there is this man named Kiragan, who is after that necklace, because it's a special device with a lot of power. If he gets a hold of it, then this world could come to an end. Luckily, there's something that we can do about it. Something _you _can do about it, to be precise. You're the only one who can use that medallion to stop Kiragan from taking over all of Hyrule and beyond. "

I blinked at him before saying in an unconvinced tone, "What. The. Hell. Are. You. On."

"Listen here-"

"This is a serious matter, Emily. The buffoon is not joking," Ryuu interrupted the fuming blonde.

"What?" I looked back and forth at the two of them, "You're actually serious."

"Yes," Ryuu nodded.

I sighed, folding my arms and looking up at the sky, "Well if I believe that I'm in another world, then I guess there's no harm in believing a story that sounds like fantasy…I guess."

"Excellent," the dark haired elf smiled at me.

"So we really need your help with this, Emm," Jace said, deciding to ignore the 'buffoon' comment.

"Ugh, so what would I have to do?"

"Help us protect the medallion, mainly, while we find a way to stop Kiragan," Ryuu replied.

"There's a lot that we have to tell you, Emm, but first, we need to get to Oak Wood Village,"

"Oak Wood Village? Where's that?"

"It is approximately a day's worth of travel by horse."

What? Was there something wrong with Ryuu's mind? "Horse? You've gotta be joking," I said.

Jace grinned, "Nope. Ryuu's serious. We have to go by horse. You didn't actually think that this place has cars, right?"

"No…it's just that…" I scowled at him and muttered "never mind."

"Right, well we best get going. The earlier we get there, the better," Ryuu started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I inquired.

"C'mon, Emm, the horses are just over here," Jace grabbed my hand, dragging me over to where Ryuu had stopped behind a hill.

Who would've known that several meters away behind a hill, there would be horses. I had never been on a horse before, only a pony at a fair when I was 8. They were pretty different in size.

I let out a surprised shriek, when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and lift me up onto the white horse with brown spots.

"Jace!" I yelled at him, as he climbed up on the same horse and sat behind me.

"What?" he laughed.

"Don't _ever _do that again, or so help me, I will pummel you until you can no longer breath!"

He rolled his eyes, "Pshh…yeah right, like that's gonna happen. You're really bad at threats."

I almost strangled him, until Ryuu interrupted me by telling Jace to hurry up and follow him. I hadn't even noticed that the young man was already on the other horse and walking ahead. Oh well.

It was about half an hour later on our journey, that I started to feel sleepy. I never did manage to sleep at the inn. I was too tired to really care about the fact that Jace had his arms practically wrapped around me while he held the reigns. Soon enough, I could no longer control my droopy eyelids and fell asleep.

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

"I can't believe Emm actually bought our story," Jace whispered.

"Yes, she is quite gullible, is she not?" Ryuu remarked in a hushed tone, as the two rode side by side on their horses.

The green eyed teen snickered quietly, "Really, that story about her needing to save the world from Kiragan is complete bogus, but she still believed it. I mean it took a while to convince her, and for a minute there I thought that she'd realize our lie, but man, that went over pretty well."

Ryuu smirked, "Yes, yes it did."

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

**And here it is! Ta da! I'm sorry that there was no Link in this chapter, but he'll be in it in either chapter 5 or 6. You can count on it!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please, send me a review. Criticism is much appreciated as well! Oh, and flames will be used for fire dancing! Yay!**


	5. Rest for the Weary, Rest for the Wicked

_Chapter V_

_Rest for the Weary, Rest for the Wicked_

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

The high notes of a flute and soft beats of drums echoed in the air, followed by a chorus of brass-stringed insturments and soprano voices.

A young girl sat in a field of wild flowers, slowing plucking the colourful plants from the soil and placing it in a basket, as she hummed along to the angelic melody that rang in the air around her. A breeze quietly greeted the area, causing the flowers to sway, and her short hair to move about, curling and twisting at the ends, almost as if her hair and the flowers were dancing in sync to the melody. The girl held back her hair from getting into her eyes with one hand, as the other continued to pick flowers. The once moderately gentle winds became increasingly harsher, as seconds turned into minutes with no signs of it ceasing. She stubbornly ignored the winds and lightly grabbed a flower worthy of picking, and was about to pull it out of the ground, but stopped, as she noticed her surroundings darken. She raised her gaze up to the sky and watched as the clouds blocked the sun, turning the previous sunny, bright blue sky into a blanket of ominous, grey clouds. The gusts of winds only became fiercer, and she shivered from the chilly air, gasping in sudden pain and shock after pricking her hand on a thorn from the flower that she unconsciously tightly held.

"Careful, Dear," an aged voice that carried a soft, yet confident and caring tone, reached the girl's ears. She looked up at the old woman that stood a few feet away from her, and her teary eyes suddenly brightened with hope.

"Grandma!" she exclaimed, abandoning the half picked bloody flower and basket, as she sprinted towards the woman. She grabbed onto the skirts of her grandmother's dress with her good hand, and held the wounded one up to the elderly woman for her to see.

The woman inspected the child's hand and gave her a reassuring smile, "You're going to be alright, Emily-Anna, it's just a little cut. It'll go away soon."

The little girl smiled and nodded, wiping away her tears and hugging the woman, burrowing her face into her skirts. Her grandmother smiled at her young grandchild, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, for the girl was too short to hug properly.

The smile on the little girl's face didn't last very long, because only a moment later did she notice that the angelic melody that echoed throughout the area was rapidly becoming louder, with the soft beat of drums changing into a violent pounding, the brass-stringed instruments clashing together in an ugly mass of obnoxious sounds, and the high pitched vocals now singing in a chorus of angry, tone deaf, itchy throat voices.

"Grandma," her voice escalated into a high pitch, nervous tone, as she shakily lifted her head and looked behind her at the field, "what's going on?" She continued to stare at the dark clouds, but returned her gaze to the old woman when she received no reply. "Grandma?" her eye brows furrowed in confusion when she saw the woman's face void of expression.

"I'm sorry, Emily-Anna," the elder said, her voice low and monotone. The glint of an object from the woman's pocket caught the little girl's attention, as her grandmother removed her arms from around the child. "You see, the thing is...I lied," the woman slowly moved her hand to the pocket and reached in, grabbing the object that hid from sight. "I lied, Emily-Anna. You're not going to be alright. That wound on your hand isn't just a little cut, and it's not going to go away anytime soon. It will take quite a while for it to heal...and when it does heal, it's going to leave a giant, disgusting scar."

The girl took a small step back from her grandmother and looked down at the cut on her hand that had stopped bleeding and left a dry crust of blood, "But...Grandma, I don't understand. How can such a small boo boo do that?"

"Because, Dear," the elder latched her free hand onto the girl's wrist and yanked her hand forward, causing the child to yelp in surprise. In one swift movement, the woman pulled out the object from her pocket and thrust it through the child's palm, repeatedly twisting and gouging the sharp blade into her skin, as the child screeched out in utter agony from the sharp pain that throbbed from the newly formed wound, "it really isn't such a small boo boo after all," a sinister grin spread across her aged face, as she pulled the blade out of the girl's hand, leaving the child to scream in horror and pain at the jagged and torn flesh that formed a gaping, bloodied hole.

Emily jolted out of her deep sleep into a sitting position, panting heavily. The sun loomed in the centre of the sky, its bright rays touching everything that stood beneath it, lighting up the village, which caused pain to anyone's eyes that weren't sheltered by the shadows. She groaned in annoyance at the blinding light, shielding her eyes with her hand and letting out a dry cough due to the stale, hot air. The realization of the dry feeling in her throat, a result of dehydration, made her temporarily forget about the horrid nightmare that had caused her to wake up in a cold sweat. Despite the itch in the back of her throat and the strong desire to cough, her main task was not to find some water, for that another thought had pushed itself to the front of her mind.

"Where the hell am I?" she croaked, looking around at the pile of hay that she sat on and the wooden pillars that supported the boards above her. She looked back to in front of her and immediately squinted at the bright light that welcomed itself into the door-less, wooden structure. Across from where she sat in the weak shade, wooden and stone houses stood from up to three stories high. People chatted away as they passed by her on the dirt road, with the occasional cart pulled by a horse.

Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her, and the only word that she could let out of her chapped lips, as she held her head in throbbing pain, was "oh". The trio had arrived in the afternoon on horseback, joints cramped and sore, backs hunched and eyes drooping with exhaustion. She faintly recalled Jace begrudgingly walking off to find an inn after being pestered by an agitated Ryuu. The dark haired man didn't strike her as the type to get frustrated, due to his gentleman manners and calm exterior, but it appeared that even someone such as himself could get cranky from lack of sleep. The young man had helped her off the horse, as she hadn't the slightest clue how to get down on her own, and then proceeded to bring the animals to a nearby stable where he paid the worker there who was about to leave for the night. In her sleepy state, she still felt curiosity towards her surroundings, and before she even realized what she was doing, her feet were guiding her away from the stables and an oblivious Ryuu.

She scratched her chin, eyebrows furrowed in quiet contemplation. _But how did I get here?_ She gasped when she heard something beside her snort, and stood up on shaky legs to peer around the wooden wall. She stumbled over to the chocolatey brown horse that was chewing on hay, rubbing her eyes and yawning, before glancing at the white and brown spotted one that stood beside it. _Ah yes._ She smiled at her recollection. _That's how._ It wasn't anything special. The night before was fairly uneventful, and she sighed exasperatedly at herself for not remembering. Then again, maybe if something more exciting had occured, she wouldn't find it so easy to forget.

After teetering away from Ryuu with clumsy legs, she had soon found herself on another street, surrounded by even more buildings. Some 'village' this place is...It's far too big. She laughed bitterly at the thought of its name. The place was big enough to be a small town for medieval standards. The buildings and stalls weren't spaced out enough and there was too many of them to be considered a village. She continued walking, lazily running her hands along the stone carvings in the walls, stopping once she had reached the outskirts of the place. She held her gaze on the small farmland ahead, and decided to turn back around to find the two men she came here with. It was incredibly dark, she realized, and she was just barely able to make out the faint outlines of the two horses in the stables. She yawned, eyes watering and begging to close. She spotted a pile of hay on the other side of the structure and walked over. _Oh well._ She shrugged. She was far too tired to go looking for a grumpy red eyed elf and an irritated teen who would no doubt scold her until her ears bled. Or until she passed out. Speaking of which, Emily had curled up into a ball on the pile of hay and fell into a deep sleep.

"Found you." came the not-so-cheery voice of the teenager behind her.

She didn't bother turning around to look at his scowling face, instead finding petting the brown horse much more interesting. "Good morning, Jace." she said without a hint of care in her voice. "Or is it afternoon? Bloody sun is far too bright for my liking."

"It's almost noon. I didn't believe the words that were going around from the villagers, but I had to check, since I couldn't find you anywhere else. They were right," she heard him move behind her and only turned around when he had lifted up a strand of her messy, straw covered hair, "there was a girl sleeping in the stables."

"Hmm," she bit her bottom lip and smiled at him. "Was too tired to look for you."

He frowned, leading her away from the stables and onto the streets, "Should've stayed with Ryuu. You that impatient? I was back like five minutes later with the key to our room, but you weren't there." She shrugged, looking off in another direction while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Jace frowned at her actions, or rather _lack of_, and turned the doorknob to the inn, pushing the wooden door open with a loud creak. "Since you felt the need to leave, I was left with a crabby Ryuu. Do you have any idea how angry that guy can get without any sleep?" She only laughed in response, making him all the more annoyed.

"Oh, so this must be the lost girl," a female voice reached their ears, and Emily looked up with new found interest. The young woman smiled, amusement in her tanned features as she looked at the hay in the hair of the approaching girl. "The one that slept in the stables, I presume? Everyone's talking about it. Not much happens in this small town."

Emm smiled. So she wasn't the only one who thought that this place was undeserving of its name. "Emily," she said, moving her hand towards the red haired woman.

"Celia," the innkeeper replied, shaking the teenager's hand.

The sound of the door creaking open and a small bell ringing above it, followed by tiny feet padding across the room, caught the attention of the three that stood by the counter.

"Mama!" the chubby boy said cheerily, running past the two teenagers, to the woman behind the counter. She picked him up, returning the hug that he gave her, and smiled as another person entered the inn.

"Good morning, Link," she said, placing her son back onto his feet and handing him a small toy, which he then proceeded to noisily play with around the room.

The young elf ran a hand through his messy blond locks, giving the innkeeper a tired smile, "Hello," he breathed, closing the door behind him. His eyes briefly rested on the two strangers that stood there, not noticing the dark glare that was etched onto the other blonde's face, for his attention went back to the redhead as she spoke.

"How was your morning? Not too much work, I hope? I keep telling you that there isn't any need to take care of my son. If he's bothering you, he can just stay here or maybe I'll send him off to play with his friends..."

"Celia," he smiled," I've told you already that it's nothing. It's nice to have company when working on the farm, and he seems to like spending time with the horses." His attention turned once more to the brunette and blonde. "Who are your guests?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! This is Emily and Jace. They arrived here last night. It's nice to have visitors; business hasn't been too great lately."

"Hello," Emm smiled, "nice to meet you."

"Same," he said, shaking her hand. Seeing the strands of straw in her messy hair and crinkled clothing made him curious. "You're that girl everyone's talking about? The one that slept in the hay?"

Emily let go of his hand and let out a nervous laugh, "It seems that's the question I'm gonna receive from everybody I meet here."

To her surprise, Jace scoffed, grabbing her arm and leading her towards the door. "C'mon. We need to find Ryuu," he muttered, casting a glare at Link, who had noticed it this time.

"I'm not even gonna bother asking why you're such a rude asshole, Jace," Emily sighed, allowing the boy to drag her away from the inn. She wasn't in the mood to care. She knew that if she even tried to protest with the blonde, they'd only end up yelling at each other, and she decided that they had done enough of that for now.

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

With the sun finally going down, the dry air had begun to cool, and Link sighed in content, as a soft breeze brushed through his sandy blond hair. He took off his dirtied gloves and made his way to the water basin that stood underneath the shadows of the shed, quickly washing his face and hands. He grabbed the basket of vegetables that he left on the ground beside him, straightening his back and walking out of the gate entrance to the farm. One more job for the day, then he'd be able to rest.

The candles were already lit in the inn when he entered, the lingering scent of wax reaching his nose. His deep blue eyes scanned the empty room, landing on the door left ajar beside the counter. The closer he got to the door, the more he became aware of the sobs from behind it, until they were loud in his ears, as he slowly peered into the room.

"Celia?" his voice was barely audible over the cries of the young boy on the ground, who sat in a puddle of milk with an empty cup by his side.

The woman looked up from where she sat with tired eyes, soaking wet cloth in her hands, "Oh, Link! Thank the Goddesses you're here!"

"What happened?" Link asked, opening the door and stepping inside.

Celia sighed, standing up and rinsing the cloth in a bucket, "My son decided that he was too old for milk and got up out of his chair, but fell and knocked over the bottle in the process."

"Ah," Link said, setting the basket on the nearby table. "I've brought you the vegetables you asked for. Anything else I can help with?"

The woman gave him a look of gratitude, hurriedly reaching for a small basket and walking over to him. "Thank you, Link. I'd do this myself, but as you can see..." she gestured to the mess splattered on the kitchen floor and the crying boy.

Link nodded, taking the basket from her and exiting the doorway, "It's alright, Celia. What floor?"

A sigh of relief escaped her lips, before she pinched the bridge between her eyes due to her growing headache, "The guests are on the third floor at the end of the hallway. Thanks again, Link. I seriously don't know what I'd do without your help."

He smiled at her and approached the staircase, leaving the flustered woman to tend to her son. As he reached the top of the staircase on the third floor, he was greeted with the sight of the girl he had met earlier, walking out of the bathroom with her hair dripping wet on her shoulders, and a plain white nightgown loosely swaying at her feet, as she walked towards the door on the opposite side. She hadn't noticed him, but he had noticed her. What he noticed, however, wasn't just her going to her room after a bath, no it was much more than that. He had noticed her ears. Her wet hair was tucked behind them, and what he saw was most peculiar. Her ears were round. They weren't long and pointy like his and everyone else he knew. Instead, they were smaller and round. Strange.

He shook off the thought and focused on the task before him, but his thoughts were forgotten when the girl named Emily leaned against the door frame and spoke in an irritated tone to whoever else was in the bedroom. He found himself leaning against the wall in an attempt to hide himself, not entirely aware of his actions and his desire to eavesdrop.

Emily crossed her arms against her chest and leaned against the door frame, staring intently at the two men who sat in the room sorting through their possessions while mildly conversing. She waited there for a brief moment, and that was all it took for both men to shift their attention to her, abruptly halting their actions. "I want answers," she said with an irritated voice, a glare welcoming itself onto her face when she received only silence. "Now," she seethed, anger rising within her.

"Um..." Jace set the bag that he held back onto the floor and repositioned himself on his bed, propping his elbow on his crisscrossed legs, "with what, Emm?"

Emily lifted her arms up and let out a frustrated hiss, "You know exactly what! You told me, Jace, that once we reached this village, you'd tell me everything. We're leaving tomorrow morning, right? I want answers now! The little patience I have is wearing thin!"

"Emily," Ryuu calmly gestured to a seat inside of the room, "shut the door and come sit down. Then you may ask away."

She did just that, and Link frowned at having to press against the door to hear their conversation. Nevertheless, he leaned against the door, making sure to remain absolutely silent.

"First of all," she eyed Jace with a perplexed look, as she took note of his brown linen pants and loose, white, long-sleeved shirt, as well as the pointed ears that he had somehow magically acquired at some point without her knowledge, "since when was Jace an elf? As I recall from yesterday, I wasn't the only human stuck in this weird world."

The young man in question sighed, leaning his head against the feathered pillow on his bed. "You haven't known me for very long, Emm. Know where I've been before I came to your school? That whole thing about me living in the states is a lie. I was born and raised here, as an...elf, as you call it. I spent years studying about your world and culture, and then one day it was time for me to finally go to Earth and meet you."

The brunette remained silent for a while, brushing her fingers through her wet hair, as she let the information sink in. "So... You've got some magic abilities then, or something?" she finally asked.

Jace laughed, "Yeah, you could say that...it's not something I can really explain, though. But trust me, there'll be situations ahead of us that will require me to...demonstrate what I can do."

"Oh," she bit her lip, realizing that her anger had already somehow faded away from her. "So...you and Ryuu have been trying to find me this entire time, so I could help you stop this...Kiragan guy?"

"Yes," Ryuu answered.

"And what was it that you said he'd do? Destroy the world or something if I don't use this amulet to stop him?"

"Yes. That necklace will not unleash its power without you. Kiragan is the only other known being that is capable of unlocking its powers, and will stop at nothing to gain possession of it," the red eyed elf replied as casually as he would if asked about the weather.

Link's breath hitched in his throat at the conversation behind the door. What? Something terrible was going to happen? And that round-eared girl was tasked with the stopping it? Stopping the world from possible doom? He continued to listen to the travellers' discussion, feelings of panic, confusion and disbelief coursing through him.

"Wait. If he's after me, then why would you bring me here, where the danger is, instead of keeping me in my world where I'm safe?"

"It's not that simple, Emm," Jace folded his arms across his chest and stared at her, the dancing shadows from the candle's light hiding his solemn eyes. "If we let you stay in your world, then Kiragan would have come after you on his own, and then you would be left helplessly trying to fend him off as he captures you and destroys your home."

Images of her house burning down and being kidnapped by an evil man, flashed through her mind, but she shrugged it off, feeling almost glad that she was brought to this strange world instead.

The blond elf almost jumped in surprise at the sound of his stomach growling, and in a panic, he hastily placed the basket of food by the door and walked two steps at a time down the stairs. After saying goodbye to the innkeeper who was feeding her now calm son, he rushed out of the inn and into the cool night air, and headed towards his home, letting thoughts about the odd conversation consume his mind.

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

Emily was fast asleep in her bed in the corner of the dark room, her even breathing an indication of her deep sleep. An indication that the two young men could safely converse in hushed voices without any disturbance.

Jace sat up in his bed, glancing over at the other elf who sat in a chair by the window. The man stared out at the streets in his view, fully aware of the blonde's gaze.

"He knows," Jace whispered grimly.

"Yes," came Ryuu's soft reply. "I could sense his presence even before he listened by the door."

"Then why did you allow her to ask us questions?"

Ryuu never adverted his gaze from the window when he scoffed, "You saw just how angry she was becoming, yes? I did not want her yelling at the top of her lungs here. She would alert the entire village."

Jace gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Yes, but now he knows! He wasn't supposed to find out, Ryuu!"

"Of course he was supposed to find out. We are the ones who tried to alter fate, and I must say, our attempts were very lousy."

The green eyed elf scowled bitterly at their rather pathetic attempt at stopping a destined meeting, his mind sorting through the possible outcomes of their failure. They were far too tired when they arrived at the village, and became careless. "So what do we do then? What do we do about him if he gets in our way?"

Ryuu's thin lips curled up into a smirk, his eyes darkening and his voice showing a hint of menace, "We will kill him if we have to. Link will be greeted with a most _brutal_ death if he gets in our way."

_XVxvXVxvXVxvXVxvXV_

**I wrote most of this chapter without realizing that the previous chapters are in first person, but decided to continue anyways. I think I prefer writing in third person, rather than first person, and I think it looks better. What do you think? Anyways, I re-read the other chapters and edited them, adding some things as well as taking out bits.**


End file.
